


Old Friends, New Lovers

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Celebrities, F/M, Famous, Friends to Lovers, Jeronica, Photo Shoot, Riverdale, Sex, Vughead, celebrity, jeronica sex, jeronica week, lingerie designer, photo shoot sex, photographer, vughead sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: Jughead and Veronica weren't close growing up, but now that they are both involved in big time industries, they have each become famous in their own right.And their fame brings them together in an unpredictable way.





	Old Friends, New Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Jeronica Week, Day 3 - Famous

“ _Veronica’s Boudoir_? Is she serious?”

Toni Topaz chuckled as she handed her boss, Jughead Jones, his latest photography assignment.

“Did I _really_ agree to this?”

Toni nodded.

“Yep, six months ago when we booked it. You were feeling particularly generous that day, saying, and I quote, ‘Glad to see the princess knows what it means to work for a living.’”

Jughead vaguely remembered the conversation the day he’d arrived back in New York after an unforgettable trip to Turks and Caicos. He was still flying high from his vacation with his latest model fling and had felt nostalgic when he saw the request for his services from his old friend from back home, Veronica Lodge.

“She believes you are the best in the business. She’s paying a hefty price for you to photograph her new summer line.”

Jughead sighed. He hadn’t seen Veronica since the summer before they had all gone separate ways to attend their freshmen year in college. It would be strange to see her again, he thought to himself as the familiar tingle of intimidation crept up on him whenever he thought of what it would be to talk to her again after so many years of no contact. 

But almost as if Toni knew what he was thinking, she gave him a big grin.

“Don’t stress. She’s not even supposed to be there. Her team, including her public relations manager and a few assistants will be there with the model and her people.”

Jughead breathed a sigh of relief.

“Who’s the model?” He asked curiously.

In his line of work, it wasn’t completely unheard of for him to date several of the models he ended up photographing. It was one of those perks that he enjoyed more often then he should, but he was always interested to find out if there was someone new on the scene. Someone new to charm.

“Um…one you’ve worked with before...and even dated, I believe? I think her name is Heather?”

Jughead felt his anxiety suddenly spike.

“Oh shit, not _that_ one. I mean, she’s beautiful but she’s a fucking nightmare. Like, evil incarnate. And she hates Tarantino, she hates dogs, and she hates Salinger. It’s like blasphemy to hate Salinger. Plus, I’ve never dated someone who insisted on tipping only 10% at dinner. _Fuck_ …I wish I could cancel.”

Toni shook her head.

“Well, you can’t. They’re expecting you at the studio in one hour.”

\---

Jughead arrived at the photography studio about 15 minutes late, but he wanted to make sure that Heather would be ready to go and he wouldn’t be forced to have any kind of conversation with the ex-girlfriend of his that he had only dated for a few short weeks.

But when he walked through the door, the whole photoshoot was in upheaval as assistants, wardrobe personnel, and a very panicked PR manager spoke rapidly on the phone about needing someone immediately.

“Send me anyone! _Anyone_! You don’t have anyone? Are you fucking _serious_?”

Jughead had no idea what was going on, but Heather was nowhere to be found.

“Are you the photographer?” A PA asked frantically as Jughead began to set-up his equipment.

“What gave it away? My Nikon with the 50mm lens?” He asked sarcastically as he clipped the camera to his tripod.

“Look, we might not even need you today. Our model cancelled on us about five minutes ago. Something about refusing to work with 'trailer trash like Jughead Jones.'”

Jughead burst into laughter. It sounded _exactly_ like something that angry, underfed, psycho hose beast would say.

“So just call up the agencies and get someone else.”

The PA sighed dramatically.

“That’s the problem, Mr. Jones. We can’t seem to get anyone on this short of notice!”

Jughead shrugged. He would still get paid for the session whether or not he actually provided any proofs of the shoot.

“Well, maybe word got around that I wouldn’t pay for her Shihtzu’s paw surgery.” Jughead replied with a smirk as he began to pack his things back up.

But all of a sudden he heard a familiar voice coming through the doorway.

“Everyone stop freaking the fuck out! _I’ll_  just do the shoot for God’s sake.”

There was a collective sound of total relief throughout the whole studio at the woman's proclamation.

Jughead looked up to see Veronica Lodge looking every bit the career woman in her snug-fitting pencil skirt and silk blouse, carrying a Louis Vuitton tote bag.

She had always been beautiful when they had been in school together, but this version of Veronica Lodge was absolutely breathtaking.

Jughead’s pulse raced erratically as her gaze landed on him.

“Jug!” She chirped excitedly as she quickly walked over to where he stood and threw her arms around him.

“It’s amazing to see you! God, you have no _idea_ how good it feels to see an old, familiar face.”

Not only had Veronica grown more beautiful over the years, she had apparently grown a lot kinder too. He had never expected such a warm greeting from her.

“Hey, Ronnie.” Jughead said softly as he hugged her back.

It was a foreign feeling to have her in his arms. He hadn’t hugged Veronica in so long, he could barely remember the last time. If had ever even hugged her at all in the past.

“I’m so glad you took the job, but I’m sorry about our mishap. Apparently you have _quite_ the reputation amongst New York’s models.” She said teasingly once she’d pulled away.

Jughead couldn’t help to feel somewhat embarrassed, wondering what is was exactly that she had heard.

“Well, you know what they say. Don’s shit where you eat. Guess I haven’t learned my lesson yet.”

Veronica chuckled.

“It happens. Especially when you’re the hottest, sexiest photographer on the scene. I’m so proud of your success, Jughead. You’ve done really well. Not that I ever doubted you would.”

Jughead could hardly believe how different she was. For the first time ever, he felt as though he was Veronica’s equal. Even if he wanted to hate her for the superiority complex she’d always had while they were growing up, for the way she had always made him feel as though he was beneath her, he couldn’t. Especially not when she was looking at him in that way he had always wanted her to look at him.

Veronica Lodge had grown up.

“Well, you’ve done extremely well for yourself too, Ron. I mean, your lingerie is what every woman in America is wearing. Trust me, I've witnessed it first hand. And your stock keeps rising. You’re on the cover of magazines. It’s impressive, to say the least.”

Veronica smiled bashfully, something he had never in his life seen her do before. It was surreal.

“Thank you, Jug. It’s been a _lot_ of hard work. And you could say it’s humbled me. The opposite of what success usually seems to do to people.”

Jughead nodded in agreement. No matter how much attention he got, he never took it for granted. He’d been homeless more than once in his life, and you don’t forget something that easily.

“So I take it you’re going to be my model today?”

Veronica nodded, but the expression on her face was full of apprehension.

“I’ve never modeled my own lingerie before. I’m fucking _terrified_.”

Jughead couldn’t help but look her up and down, his eyes taking in every gorgeous curve of one of the most stunning women he had ever known. Possibly the _most_ stunning he'd ever known. Veronica may not be a professional model, but if she was one, she’d blow them all out of the water.

“Veronica, to be honest, you _really_ shouldn’t be nervous at all. And I promise to make you _very_ comfortable. I’m a professional.” He said with a wink.

He didn’t mean to sound as flirtatious as he had, but he had been unable to hold back that part of himself. The lack of confidence he’d had when he’d been a student at Riverdale High School was almost nonexistent now that he was 25 and had slept with more than half the working models in the Big Apple.

Veronica gave him a the most sultry of grins.

“I’m sure you are.”

\---

It had only taken a few moments for Veronica to be camera ready, and when she walked out wearing her terrycloth robe, Jughead couldn’t help but feel his heart thundering in his chest excitedly.

He knew underneath that robe, Veronica wasn’t wearing much. He was about to see her in a way he had only ever dreamed about before, late at night in his old bed in his dad’s trailer.

He’d felt guilty for having those kinds of thoughts about Archie’s girlfiend, and Betty’s best friend, but there had always been something about Veronica Lodge that had invaded his thoughts. But never in his life would he ever think he’d actually get to see her in next to nothing, and willingly at that.

“So, as you can see, your only prop is the bed.”

Veronica nodded as she stared uneasily at the four-poster, wrought iron bed that had a shabby chic look to it. Jughead liked the aesthetic. Veronica definitely knew what would work when it came to selling her product.

“Hey, it’s _okay_ , Veronica. This will be fun, I promise.” Jughead said as he looked into her eyes, doing his best to calm her nerves. But he knew deep down that she wasn't the only person he was trying to convince of that. He was just as nervous.

He had sent all of her people out of the small studio space so he could work with Veronica alone, hoping that the lack of onlookers would relax her even further. Plus, being alone with her could work to their benefit as the shoot went on. At least, he hoped so.

Jughead didn’t realize how much his hands were shaking until he began to slowly undo the belt of her robe before sliding it off of her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor.

It was something he had done dozens of times before at other photo shoots, but with Veronica, it was as if he was doing this all for the first time. As if he was some timid novice who had never seen a half naked woman before.

Jughead noticed that Veronica quickly covered her torso with her arms, and he realized it was because she was in nothing but a pair of lavender, lace panties.

“We only have a new line of panties. No bras. Just panties.” She said, explaining why she wore nothing else on her incredibly perfect form.

Jughead tried to find his voice, but he was actually speechless, and his cock was suddenly rock hard in his jeans.

“Holy _fuck_ , Veronica..." He managed to utter, still in disbelief at what he was getting to do.

Veronica chuckled.

“This was _not_ what you were expecting today, was it?”

Veronica Lodge was naked in front of him, no _way_ had he anticipated that. Jughead took a deep breath before responding. 

“Not at all, but God must love me a whole hell of a lot.”

Veronica’s laughter seemed to calm her and she put her arms down, allowing Jughead to gaze at her bare breasts.

“Is it professional for you to stare at me like that?” She asked with a smirk as she cocked an eyebrow at him.

Jughead shook his head.

“No…but if you were me, you’d be staring too. Wow, Lodge…I knew you were hot, but… _damn_.”

\---

Jughead had never had such a difficult time doing his job before. He was fumbling and bumping into things, and all because he couldn't peel his eyes away from Veronica.

Typically, once his subject was ready, he got to work quickly. He paid much more attention to lighting and angles than anything else. Seeing half naked women was a dime a dozen and he never thought much of it. It didn’t mean he didn’t plan on taking the model out later, but he was still able to get the job down with minimal distraction.

But with Veronica Lodge laying on a bed with nothing on but a tiny pair of underwear, he found himself only able to think of one thing: how badly he wanted to give her the best fuck of her life.

So he did the only thing he could think to do to distract him before he made his move. He resorted to the default banter that he and Veronica had grown up doing when it came to their interactions with each other.

“No longer depending on daddy’s money to get you through life, huh?” He asked with a teasing grin.

Veronica scowled at him and he couldn’t help but take the shot with his camera as he held it in his hands.

“I believe you and I were _both_ victims of manipulating nepotism from our father's, Serpent Prince.” She shot back.

Jughead chuckled.

She still had that same fire she’d always had.

“Besides, Hiram is currently serving his fourth stint in the clink. I had to find a way to support myself a long time ago.”

Jughead nodded, completely understanding what she had gone through when it came to her father. His own relationship with FP had taken a similar path.

“Dad is in currently on his fourth stint in rehab. Luckily, my work manages to take care of mom’s bills and Jellybean’s college tuition.”

Veronica smiled at the mention of Jellybean Jones.

“I’m glad she’s going to college. I promised her a job with my company as soon as she graduates.”

Jughead looked at her, unable to hide his surprise.

“You still talk to JB?” He asked, never having realized before that his little sister was in contact with the girl she had once looked up to like she was a big sister.

Veronica nodded.

“Every Friday night on Skype.

Jughead put down his camera and gave Veronica a serious look.

“Please don’t think this is some lame pickup line, but…would you have dinner with me tonight, Veronica? We can take time to catch-up. Get to know each other again?”

Veronica gave him an alluring grin.

“It _is_ a line, Jughead Jones. But...I’d love to.” She replied, not taking her eyes off of his.

Jughead gave her a steamy look before walking closer to where she was laying on the bed.

“Close your eyes.” He commanded.

Veronica did as he asked, and he let the camera click away as he took pictures of this exquisite beauty that he couldn’t stop himself from touching.

His hand grazed her thigh, and Veronica’s eyes popped open.

“I’m sorry…I…”

But Veronica shook her head.

“It’s okay, Jug. Come here.” She said as she crooked her finger for him to join her on the bed.

Within seconds, she was climbing on top of him, her breasts in his hands as he began to kiss her collarbone while her fingers wove into his dark hair.

“Having you take my picture….God, it’s _so_ fucking hot, Jughead…I didn’t expect that.” She sighed as his mouth moved across her warm skin.

Jughead smiled at the accomplishment. He never could have imagined he’d ever hear Veronica say those words to him.

“My cock was immediately hard when you took off that robe, but…I _did_ expect that. You always made me hard as fuck, Veronica. Always.”

Veronica let out a quiet laugh at his confession.

“You wanted to fuck me even way back then?” She asked breathlessly as Jughead tore off her panties before removing his own clothes.

“I did then, and I do now.” He replied as he rubbed the head of his cock along the outside of her wet core.

“I have to be honest with you, Jughead. When the possibility of you taking this job came up, I wanted you for more than just your photography skills. But I thought you might not want anything to do with me.”

Jughead shook his head as he slid himself inside of her in a deliberately slow thrust, causing Veronica to whimper quietly at the incredible sensation of his huge cock filling her completely.

God, she felt wonderful as the walls of her sex enveloped his pulsating erection.

“Guess it’s a good thing that Heather cancelled, huh?” He asked as he pounded into her unforgivingly, unrelentingly.

Veronica nodded, moaning as he picked her up so she was now sitting on top of him.

“I’ve heard about you, Jughead…and I wanted you for myself. Your cock is legendary.” Veronica admitted as she grabbed his shoulders and arched her body into his, making him groan at the mind-blowing feel of how she worked him so eagerly, so fiercely, so sexily.

“Thank God you did…holy _shit_ …your pussy is fucking perfect.”

Veronica smirked.

“You knew it would be.”

It was unbelievable to him how quickly things had gotten to this point, but he was going to soak up every single second of being with Veronica.

She was next level, she was the crème de la crème, she was the very best you could ever get at any point in time. He didn’t take for granted how fortunate he was to be with her. Veronica was the most sought after woman in the world, and he was the one getting to be with her.

And something in her eyes, in the way she moaned his name, in the way her body responded to his, told him that she felt the very same way about him too.

 

The End.

 


End file.
